Rebound
by SweetDulcinea
Summary: It's been a month since his heart was smashed. Distraction leads to opportunity for fun among friends, no strings attached. Jacob/Tanya AH smutz


**A/N: Life's a bitch and has put a giant mental roadblock between me & my current WIPs, but this plot bunny came along to give me relief from my insanity. Jake/Tanya is untraditional, I know, but I lurve the idea of it in AH fic. Seriously, this is just fun pr0n =) 'Tis not beta'd, so if there are icky things about, blame me writing at 2am. Insomnia FTW! **

* * *

><p>The smile on my face was half-hearted. I was happy for Emily and Sam – truly I was – but in the midst of the jovial, congratulatory group of our friends, I felt like I was having one of those movie moments. You know the kind – when everything around you seems to blur and fade, moving in slow motion while the reality of your own life comes crashing down like a fucking avalanche.<p>

We were all out for Emily's birthday, drinking beers and laughing together, when Sam surprised everyone by proposing.

I turned away from our crowd and moved robotically toward the bar. The bartender was coming my way, ready to ask for my order, when someone else appeared beside me and spoke.

"Two double shots of tequila, and I'll take his tab, thanks."

The guy nodded, and I felt Tanya's arm wrap around my waist.

"Let's get you out of here," she said, not leaving opportunity for protest. "No one will even notice."

I agreed with some sort of grunting sound and slammed back the liquid poison before me. Tanya quickly swallowed the other, threw a pile of cash on the bar, and directed me out the door.

"FYI, you look awful right now," she said bluntly.

"Yeah, well…."

"You don't have to explain," she assured me. "I get it."

And she did. Tanya was the only one of my friends who could really understand my reaction to the scene in the bar. By now, most everyone had heard the shittastic news that my girlfriend since freshman year had broken up with me less than a month ago when I had been out to visit her. Angie and I had originally gone to the same college, which was how we met, but she'd transferred sophomore year for a school with a better pre-veterinary program. For four years, we'd managed to maintain an amazing relationship, and up until recently, I believed she was the woman I was going to marry.

That was part of the reason I had to bail from Emily and Sam's celebration. That _thing_ that Tanya knew – that no one else did – was that just before Angie served my heart to me on a platter, I had held my dead mother's engagement ring out and asked her to spend her life with me.

So yeah, the wound was still fresh. I loved Sam and Em, but it was hard to be happy for them right that minute, all things considered.

"What do you think? Home to mope or go get shitfaced?"

"Let's drink," I replied simply, and Tanya hooked her arm through mine, guiding me down the street. We passed the lively Irish pub, clubs with loud dance music, and the typical hot spots for college kids. I let her lead until we stood before some hole in the wall with bass and drums echoing from beyond its doors.

Inside, a live band played loud, guitar driven music. Aggressive rock was a much better choice than the crappy club music about how much fun it was to dance and drink. The atmosphere suited my mood, with very little lighting and a crowd of people dressed mostly in black and dark reds. Tanya again ordered double shots, adding a couple beers as well.

For a while, we just sat at the bar, people watching and sipping our drinks. We commented on the band, and more shots were ordered. My body became warm and my head a little fuzzy, and I was calmer. That was good.

"I'm gonna run to the bathroom," Tanya said, leaning right into my ear so I'd hear her, and I nodded, flagging the bartender for another beer.

As I continued listening to the band, a redhead in a leather shirt and corset appeared before me.

"Hey," she said, standing too close and smiling widely.

"Hi," I answered, tipping my chin up once. I wasn't a rude guy, but I wasn't in the mood for that.

"What's your name? I've never seen you here," she shouted over the increasing noise.

She told me her name was Tori and asked if I wanted to dance. I wouldn't say you could quite dance to this kind of music, at least not without slamming against someone else, and I really had no interest. I shook my head, trying to turn her down politely, but she grabbed my wrist anyway, insisting.

Thank God Tanya appeared just then.

"Can I help you?" she said, raising her eyebrows at the redhead. The girl looked Tanya up and down, then glanced back at me.

"Are you with her?"

Tanya nodded at me, and I told the girl yes, which made her disappear rather quickly, scowling in annoyance.

"Everything okay?" Tanya asked.

"Yup, crisis averted."

"Cool. Let's go up there, then. I'm tired of sitting."

I followed her without protest, making our way toward the small stage but steering clear of the rowdier folks in the front.

The band was pretty good, and with all the alcohol running through my body, I couldn't keep from moving to the beat a little. Looking to my right, I realized that Tanya had stripped down to a tank top, and the shirt she had been wearing over it was tucked into the back pocket of her jeans. The bar was hot, and I could see a sheen of sweat across her forehead. Still, she kept her long hair down, blonde curls sweeping over her shoulders. I couldn't help but let my slightly drunken gaze drift over the swell of her breasts appreciatively.

Through four years of college, I had watched guys drool over Tanya Stolkov. There was really no mystery why she was so sought after by the majority of the male population of our college; simply put, she was gorgeous.

She had a smile that would make your own lips turn up just seeing it. She was classy, polite, and well-liked by almost everyone. While she had the body to wear whatever she wanted, Tanya never came across as too showy or trashy. She always appeared well put together, but she was also tough and fun. I'd seen her participate in the annual powder puff football game and volunteer on Campus Clean-up day.

Tanya was the whole package. I'd seen her date here and there, but if she got around, she must have been discreet because I never heard about it.

We had just recently become friends. While we ran in overlapping circles of friends, we had never really gotten to know one another until our final semester of senior year, sharing a blow-off history class twice a week. In that time, we'd gotten along amazingly well. In a class mostly full of freshman and history majors, we moved past being acquaintances pretty quickly. All my previous notions about her were confirmed, but I also learned she was a surprisingly down to earth chick who knew enough about sports to rival any guy, and she had a great sense of humor.

Truthfully, I wasn't unaffected by Tanya. I'd have to be gay not to be. She was pretty great, but at the same time, so was my girl. Angela had been my match; I'd been so sure of it. Apparently, she felt differently. Tanya was a good friend, though, and we had a good time working together in class. As our friendship grew, we hung out a bit with other friends, and everything was cool.

Then one day, things changed. She knew something more was wrong than just a breakup with Angie, and I had confided in her. Now, she was proving her merit as a great friend by getting me out of a potentially awkward and upsetting circumstance and keeping me occupied.

"You good?" she shouted over the music, leaning closer to me.

My arm moved around her shoulder, and I tipped my head down to speak into her ear. "Good now. Thanks so much. For everything."

"Anytime."

She stayed close to me, our bodies rocking to the beats, and when a group of people pushed past us, Tanya was shoved forward. I moved instinctively, pulling her in front of me and repositioning my arms around her waist. She looked up and me and smiled before returning her attention to the music, her back pressed into my body.

After all the emotional bullshit and sulking I'd done, I realized how nice it felt to be close to someone like that. It was a comfort I hadn't realized I needed, even just to have that platonic connection. Except it didn't feel too platonic after a while. Tanya was sexy and warm, and her body moved in smooth sways, brushing against mine and keeping my senses heightened. My inhibitions were already lowered from all the booze, and my body reacted naturally. It was strange and foreign after my long term relationship, but Tanya felt nice there in my arms.

Losing conscious thought in the music and atmosphere we'd unintentionally created, my hands drifted over her hips and stomach. A slip of fabric allowed me to feel the cool, smooth skin of her stomach, and my fingers drifted under her shirt a little. At her navel, I discovered a small hoop piercing, and when I ran a single fingertip over it, Tanya's hips bucked back sharply. Oh God, I was hard, and she knew it.

She reached back, running her hands up my arms, over my shoulders, and to the back of my neck. Her fingertips circled the soft hair at the nape of my neck for a minute before pulling my head down so my ear was aligned with her mouth.

"Jake," she breathed, hot and arousing in my ear. "What are we doing?"

My grip around her tightened, holding her closer, firmer, and with far more intention.

"I have no idea," I admitted. "Is that okay?"

Her body curved and her head angled further until our eyes met at an odd angle. We stared at each other for a few moments before she turned in my arms, looking up at me. The tension was so thick between us that I really couldn't think at all. Despite the crowd and loud music, it was dark, and every inch of her body that pressed against mine was searing with unexpected excitement.

Tanya's hands flattened against my back, running up and down and settling on my shoulders. Her eyes were a deep brown, and they felt smoldering dark in those passing moments. If I was reading everything right – the look she was giving me, the intention of her hands, the thrill of her lithe body against mine –she was telling me that she wanted what my body was begging for.

We've all been told that men and women can't be just friends. That it's our natural inclination to move toward intimacy when "guardrails" aren't put up. Angie had been my guardrail, keeping me from seeing Tanya or any other woman as more than an acquaintance. But my guardrail was gone. I was alone with Tanya, buzzed, and so much more needful of this kind of attention than I had previously acknowledged.

I didn't have to be the one to make the final decision, though, because she stretched up and pushed her lips against mine. It wasn't soft or tentative at all. There was no romance or tenderness in that kiss. As crazy as it all felt, I knew what it meant…and I wanted it. My hand was somehow buried in her hair then, clinging tightly and doubling the ferocity between us.

She pulled back, sucking in a breath and biting into her bottom lip. "Time to go?"

"Yeah," I agreed.

I nipped at her neck and gripped her thighs teasingly as we rode in the back of a cab to her apartment. I didn't want to talk about what we were doing or over think things. My mind was already trying to lead me down that path, but with each drift in that direction, I pulled it back sharply, refocusing on Tanya's body. I didn't know what we were going to do or even what I was ready for after four years with the same woman, but something was going to happen.

"This can be anything you want it to be," Tanya said as she led me into her bedroom. She didn't pause or hesitate before pulling her shirt over her head, revealing a light purple bra that she quickly unfastened.

"Oh, fuck," I muttered, seeing her perky tits bounce upon release from their confines. "What do you want to do?"

She moved closer, unbuttoning her jeans and stepping out of them with cat-like grace. She was amazing and so completely different from the sweet, tentative girl I knew Angie to be.

"Anything you like. You can look. You can touch, but I just want to make you forget all the bullshit, Jacob. Will you let me do that for you?"

I nodded dumbly, still not sure exactly what she was after, but who was I to object if a gorgeous goddess of a woman wanted to bare herself before me?

Slowly, she undressed me. Kissing me intermittently, her movements were sensual and bold. She had a confidence I hadn't known in any woman. Angie and I had become so familiar with one another that she didn't shy away from intimacy, but she had never been that sure of herself. For Tanya, it seemed to come naturally. God damn, that was fucking hot.

Standing in only my boxers, her hands came to rest on my hips, her thumbs tracing over the V cut below my abs and circling around my hip bones. That was the first time her kiss slowed down, but she didn't linger on my lips for long. Across my neck, over my collar bone, and slowly down my chest. She paused only to direct me to her bed, and when I was laid down before her, she straddled my hips and continued her downward path.

My mind was in overload; she was my absolute focus, but being with Tanya meant accepting that Angie and I were truly over. I hadn't deluded myself into believing there could be any kind of reconciliation or reconsideration from her, I just hadn't move on yet. Of course, I felt crazed watching the way Tanya's naked body moved over mine. Fuck, I was a lucky bastard.

At my stomach, she kissed and sucked on my skin, making my nerves sizzle and spark. I looked down at her just as her eyes darted up to meet mine, and her fingers curled into the waistband of my boxers. They were pulled off with care, but once they were down to my thighs, her movements were frantic.

"Hot damn," she exclaimed, gripping the base of my cock and staring down at it. My hips jerked at the way she touched me, and when I looked at her face, I saw how wide her eyes were. She looked excited and eager, and I groaned and swore when her mouth quickly descended over the head.

I'd only been blown by two other girls before, and within less than a minute, I knew this was the best head I'd ever received. She was just so…enthusiastic. She was bobbing fast and hard over my cock, sucking and moaning loudly. I could feel the vibrations of her throat against the most sensitive place on my body, and I felt like I'd pop at any second. Letting my head fall back against the mattress, I closed my eyes and just felt. Fuck me, did it feel good.

I was so lost in the sensation that when she suddenly stopped, my balls actually ached.

Her expression had changed dramatically, so much so that I was worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked, truly concerned.

Tanya crawled up my body then, flattening herself over me and kissing along my jaw to my lips. Her hips ground down, and she angled our bodies so that my cock nestled between her legs, pressing against the only piece of fabric between us. Her kiss felt almost desperate, but I didn't deny her. My hands smoothed up the back of her thighs, resting on her ass and holding her in place. The pressure was helping a little.

"God, Jake…I wasn't trying to do this tonight."

"I know," I reassured her. I knew this wasn't some game of seduction she was playing. I truly believed she was as surprised by this development as I had been tonight.

"I just…I just wanted to make you feel good. To make you forget for a while," she said, short of breath and kissing my cheeks a few times. "This is going to make me sounds like such a whore, but damn, babe, you're a fucking beast. I can't…god, I just want to know what you would feel like inside me."

I groaned in response, holding her tighter. "Are you saying you just want me for my dick?" I teased.

She hid her face in my neck, nodding a couple times. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Really?"

"I can't help it," she whined, looking back up at me. Her hips rocked, making me rub against her in the most amazing ways, and mine bucked up in response. "It's beautiful. You're so fucking thick. It's kind of ridiculous."

I curled my fingers into her panties and began pulling them down. I didn't want to break the connection or pressure between us, but I knew it would be better skin to skin. She wiggled her legs and let me remove the last scrap of fabric between us, resuming our position with my dick nestled right against her pussy. Fuck, she was slick.

"I thought making you come in my mouth would be enough, but it's not. Oh my god, you feel good."

All talking stopped as we shifted and angled our bodies together. I was pressed between her folds, warm wet skin caressing my anxious, hard cock, and we were both breathing heavily. I knew that if I just lifted her a little and pushed up, I could be inside her. It wouldn't take much, but holy shit, did that teasing game feel amazing. She sat up, showing off her breasts and pressing one hand against my chest for leverage. She was controlling it all as I felt the head of my cock surrounded by wet warmth. So tight.

"This okay?" she panted. "I'm clean and on birth control." Even as she spoke, she took a little more of me inside her.

"Yeah," I said, nodding quickly. "You know I haven't…"

My words died on my tongue as I looked down and watched my erection disappear between Tanya's legs. Her face was just as enrapturing as it screwed up in a mix of pleasure and discomfort, finally settling on a brazen grin.

"Oh _god_," she said, dragging out the word. "Fuck, you feel so good."

Slowly, she lifted herself a bit more upright and began to slide up and down my cock. It was a wonder watching her expression contort in pleasure and her body tense and relax over and over again. Her hair was all over the place, curls loosened and messy in the most fantastic ways. Her pussy was tight and so, so hot around me, and feeling her wet right against me made everything so much more intense. Everything about it was different from what things had been like with Angie. Yes, with her there had been love and a special kind of intimacy, but I was realizing things we lacked. It was crazy that a single encounter with someone different could show me so much.

I bent my knees, giving Tanya a slightly changed angle along with the added support, so when she needed a rest, I was able to piston my hips upward, making up for her breaks. Still, she continued to ride me, hard and sexy, as we both whimpered and whispered, climbing closer to the top. My hands and mouth wandered over skin and breasts when she would lean down into me, and I found myself working harder to elicit the sweet little cries she made as my tongue circled here and there.

When I could feel myself nearing the end, I sat up, pulling Tanya flush against my chest and repositioning us so that she was in my lap fully, her legs cinched around my back. I thrust up in sharp, steady movements, kissing her roughly while eclipsing most of her body in my much larger arms. She fit so perfectly against me, and as surreal as it felt to be fucking my friend – to be fucking anyone other than the same girl I'd been with all through college – my entire being was on fire with the intensity of it all.

Tanya bit hard into my lower lip, and I tightened my hold on her lower back. Her body fought against mine, convulsing with pleasure and trying to escape all at once, but I held fast through her cries. When her muscles loosened and she released my lip from her teeth, her hips began to rotate, grinding down purposefully.

"Is that good?" she asked breathlessly.

I grunted my assent but kept an arm around her so I could move us again. With her tossed haphazardly on her back, I snapped my hips a few more times before pulling out and grabbing my cock. A few short strokes coaxed a stream of hot come out of me, and I watched it fall in a splashed line from the curve of one breast down onto her stomach. Panting, I fell forward on my hands and knees, boxing her in beneath me. Tanya's eyes darted from my face to the mess on her torso, and she ran a finger through it lazily.

"Fuck, that was good," she said happily.

"Hell yeah," I agreed with a smile, bending down to kiss her, long, slow, and appreciatively.

Sweaty and sated, I eventually collapsed beside her, but thought better of my choice and grabbed her a towel from her bathroom. I excused myself for a minute to run a little cold water over my face and neck, and when I returned, Tanya looked comfortable and relaxed on the bed in underwear and her tank top. I found my boxers amongst the disarray and slipped them on before sprawling out beside her.

"Come here," I said, pulling her into my side and wrapping an arm around her. She quickly folded herself into me, snug and cozy, and it felt nice.

"I _seriously _didn't think that was going to happen."

I chuckled, hugging her to me. "Me either."

"Not to bring up your ex in the wake of all that, but I really don't know what would possess Angie to give you up. I mean, after that, I know that you have an incredible body, a huge cock, and you're unbelievably skilled in bed. On the completely non-shallow side, I know you're an incredible nice, sweet guy, so what the hell was wrong with her?"

I sighed and kissed the top of her head, thinking about what she'd said. I didn't really understand what had gone wrong with Angie, but I think her biggest issue was that my hopes were to move back to Washington after college to be closer to my family again. Angie's pursuit of veterinary school would be a bit more difficult, as the number of schools were very limited and therefore more competitive than medical school in some cases. I would have been willing to move somewhere with her to pursue her dreams and goals, but she didn't give me that opportunity.

"Honestly," Tanya continued, "if I weren't going to DC for that internship, I might try and snatch you up myself."

I knew that was Tanya's simple way of assuring me that she wasn't going to pressure me for more. I never suspected she would, but sometimes sex complicates things. It was better to know where we stood from the beginning. My heart wasn't quite as ready for a new relationship as my body was anyway.

"That doesn't rule out more of this though, does it?" I asked, unable to resist taking advantage of the opportunity. "Nothing wrong with having as much fun as possible until graduation, right?"

"I'm game if you are," she said, rolling onto my chest and smiling wickedly at me. "Should we start now?"

Grabbing her hand, I guided it down over my boxers and let her feel how ready I was for Round Two.

"What do you think?"


End file.
